


It's All Fun and Games Until Somebody Gets MASHed

by flibbertygigget



Series: The Other 51 [27]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M, mash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7022572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Alexander play a friendly game of MASH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Fun and Games Until Somebody Gets MASHed

"Alright, Aaron, you go first."

"Fine. What are my options for occupation?"

"Ummm... Lawyer, Soldier, Killer, President."

"Who I'm going to marry?"

"Jefferson, Washington-"

"You're ridiculous."

"Theodosia, Me."

"You?"

"Of course!"

"Alright. Start the spiral."

"No peeking!"

"I'm not peeking! That's ridiculous!"

"..."

"Stop."

"Okay, you got 6."

"Let's just get on with it."

"Alright... No Washington... Not two children... Not President..."

"Damn, I really did want to be President."

"Burr, it's a MASH game, not a crystal ball."

"Fine."

"..."

"Okay, let me see."

"Alright. Mr. Burr, sir, in your future you will... live in a Mansion, become a lawyer-"

"What a surprise."

"Shut up, I'm not finished yet. You will have one child and marry- dum, dum, dummmm-"

"Oh, get on with it."

"Me!"

"You're ridiculous."

"MASH said it, so it has to be true!"

"You said it yourself, it's just a game."

"So, when are you going to propose?"

"Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you."

"Aww, gee, my first kiss!"

"Shut up!"


End file.
